This invention relates in general to the field concerning the infeeding of reel wound wrapping material to the wrapping mechanism of wrapping machines in the form of a succession of sheets or cuttings and, in particular, has as its subject a device for feeding material of the type known as flaccid transparent material to high speed wrapping machines.